


Puppy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [287]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Smut, puppy Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do some j2 rpf, puppy play? Puppy!Jared greeting Jensen at the door after a long day and showing him just how much he missed him? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

Jared was on his hands and knees, waiting for Jensen patiently to show up.

When the door knob started turning, Jared smiled excitedly, rear end wagging excitedly, making the plug in him wave around.

Jensen walked in and looked down at Jared happily, running his hand through Jared’s hair, and scratching behind Jared’s ear.

“Hey there. Betcha missed me, huh?” Jensen asked.

Jared whined softly, pushing his head into Jensen’s hand.

“Come on.” Jensen said. Jared followed Jensen into the bedroom, and Jared watched Jensen get up on the bed. “Come on, Jared.” Jensen motioned.

Jared climbed up on the bed, and looked at Jensen expectantly.

“Wanna treat for being a patient pet?” Jensen asked.

Jared grinned and nosed at Jensen, and Jensen smiled.

Jensen freed himself, and Jared nosed at Jensen’s cock, waiting for Jensen to give the word.

“Today’s been a long day for me. Need to relax a little. And I know you’ve been a good boy, so take your treat, Jared.” Jensen said.

Jared moved on Jensen’s cock, sucking it down, and starting to suck Jensen off.

“Attaboy. That’s a good puppy.” Jensen said, rubbing and scratching Jared’s head. Jared made a noise of contentment, and Jensen moaned softly. “Good boy.” Jensen praised.

Jared looked up at Jensen with big hazel eyes, and Jensen smiled, patting Jared’s shoulder.

“Such a good puppy for me.” Jensen said. “Best puppy in the world.”

Jared made another noise of happiness, and Jensen groaned, eyes shutting as he leaned back against the headboard while Jared sucked him off.

“Good puppy.” Jensen praised.


End file.
